Desde la distancia
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Declararsele a Lovina era una tarea suicida... Pues hay que aguantar el rechazo, el cabezazo y la paliza española... Nyo!PrusiaxNyo!Romano JulchenxLovina


Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz, Nyotalia... También.

Summary: Declararsele a Lovina era una tarea suicida... Pues hay que aguantar el rechazo, el cabezazo y la paliza española... Nyo!PrusiaxNyo!Romano JulchenxLovina

Personajes: Julchen (Nyo!Prusia), Lovina (Nyo!Romano)

**Desde la distancia**

Sentada ahí, a unos cuentos metros de ella, gritando, peleando, pataleando… Así era ella, eso le gustaba hacer, era inevitable, la observaba con una pequeñísima sonrisa, sin intenciones de quitar sus orbes de aquella belleza que la tenía engatusada desde tantos años.

Cuando la veía olvidaba todo, en ocasiones había recibido insultos y por poco sartenazos por lo mismo, pero no le interesaba, era demasiado awesome como para alterarse por algo así. Iba de colado a las reuniones con su hermana menor para supuestamente exponer sus múltiples razones para que Prusia volviera a ser un país, a nadie revelaría la verdad que iba solamente por ella, la única aparte de ella que lo sabía era Alemania, que extrañada ante los gustos de su hermana la había aceptado, pues el amor era ciego y no entendía de nada más que de sentimientos.

¿Cómo explicarle al amor que su doncella era la chica de una de sus mejores amigas? ¿Cómo decirle a su corazón que dejara de latir como loco al verla? ¿Cómo hablar con sus sentimientos para que se dirigieran a otra persona? Imposible, la amaba demasiado, si fuera capaz de cambiar a su persona especial seguiría siendo ella.

¿Qué rayos le veía? Ni siquiera ella misma sabía, en su asombroso diario miles de veces se lo había cuestionado, pero no había ni una sola respuesta coherente… Solo su todo, su todo le gustaba. Esos enormes y hermosos ojos color miel que lo derretían, sus cabellos del color del chocolate que siempre tenían un olor a manzana… El rizo que iba desde su flequillo a la derecha de su cabeza… Incluso su permanente ceño fruncido y sus poco comunes sonrisas lo enloquecían, ni hablar de su cuerpo porque enseguida se ponía peor que Francia.

¡Mein gott! Si hasta había tenido sueños eróticos con la muchacha italiana, sueños que había escrito con esmero en su diario tratando de recordar todos los sonidos, sentimientos, aromas y texturas que su mente habían ideado con tal de provocarle placer y felicidad… Una lástima que no pudiera compartir con nadie su alegría, Francia era una chismosa terrible que seguramente lograría que todo el mundo (Literalmente) se enterara de su… No tan pequeño secreto.

¿Decírselo a Isabel? Eso sí que sería una idea suicida, no era un país ahora, pero estaba segura que si llegaba tan siquiera a comentárselo a la española esta le declararía la guerra. Una vez… Solo una vez hace años… Le dijo que la italiana tenía buen cuerpo ¿Qué ocurrió?... Le daban escalofríos recordarlo, todavía algunas heridas no le cicatrizaban. España era una rival de cuidado en lo que respectaba a Lovina, bien podrían preguntárselo a Turquía o a ella misma.

— ¿Pasa algo Julchen **(*)**? —Preguntó de pronto su hermana llamando su atención, se había quedado mirando a la pared siendo que Roma (Abreviación cariñosa para "Romana") estaba del otro lado del cuarto. La reunión ya había acabado y solo quedaban cuatro personas en la sala, por lo que deseaba irse a casa a descansar hasta que Felicia fuera, irremediablemente, a su casa.

— ¿Qué podría pasarle a la grandiosa yo? —Sonrió socarronamente volteando a ver a Mónica, sabía que su buena amiga Isabel probablemente estuviera acosando a su querida italiana, así que no tenía intenciones de romperse el corazón mirando.

—Tú sabes…—La alemana miró con preocupación a su hermana, no le gustaba meterse en relaciones ajenas, pero le gustaba incluso menos saber que su hermana mayor estaba sufriendo— ¿Tú crees…? —Pensó bien todo lo que iba a decir, podría resultar riesgoso— ¿Tú crees que le dirías lo que sientes a Lovina si te quedas a solas con ella?

—…—La prusiana miró con sorpresa a su hermana—Si… Creo ser lo suficientemente awesome como para poder declararme.

—Está bien… Entonces…—Tomó aire—Aprovecha el tiempo…—Seguidamente la rubia fue hasta Isabel a pesar de que sabía que recibiría insultos de parte de cierta italiana que la acompañaba—España…

— ¡Hola Mónica! —Saludó la ibérica sonriendo lo más grande que podía.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres? —La sureña la miró frunciendo el ceño, usualmente le hastiaba ver a Alemania, pero esta vez se podía ver un pequeño atisbo de alivio en su mirar.

—España…—Repitió tosiendo un poco ante el insulto de la de cabellos castaños—Inglaterra te está esperando en la sala al otro lado del edificio, dice que necesita hablar contigo sobre un plan regulador…—Mantuvo la seriedad en todo momento pero no pudo evitar sonrosarse levemente como siempre que mentía.

— ¿Alice? —Frunció levemente el ceño la mayor, aun le quedaban unos pocos rencores de su época de piratería—Está bien… —Volteó donde la italiana recobrando su sonrisa—Enseguida vengo Lovi, espérame aquí… —Luego de eso empezó a seguir a la alemana que se prometía mentalmente nunca más volver a ser cupido de nadie…

—Che palle… **(**)**—Murmuró entre dientes la italiana sentándose en una silla mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban, sabía que se había quedado a solas con la prusiana y aquello la ponía un poco nerviosa.

¿Por qué se sentía así respecto a Julchen? No lo sabía… Con nadie más le pasaba ¡Absolutamente con nadie! Cada nación le provocaba algo, España era una mezcla entre incomodidad y familiaridad, Alemania era incluso más complicada porque le causaba enojo, impaciencia y a la vez confianza (Cosa que nunca diría en voz alta), Francia le daba miedo, Felicia le causaba desesperación y amor fraternal, las demás naciones le eran indiferentes y Prusia… ¿Qué pasaba con Prusia? Le causaba una molesta sensación en el estómago, hacía que el corazón se le acelerara, cada vez que la miraba sentía corrientes eléctricas y miles de cosas estúpidas muy difíciles de describir ¡Eso no podía ser una sola sensación…! ¿O sí?

Había consultado a algunos doctores que, literalmente, ¡Se rieron en su cara! ¿Quiénes mierda se creían? También había consultado una cantidad limitada de psicólogos que sirvieron incluso menos… De hecho pasaron de su problema y comenzaron a consultarle por su complejo de inferioridad o algo así… Luego no le quedó más remedio que hablar con la reina de los incoherentes ¿Quién? Su hermana, Felicia Vargas alias Italia ¿Respuesta?

"Vee~ vee~ ¡Mi sorella **(***)** está enamorada!"

¿Ella enamorada? Evidentemente no, pero la italiana menor siguió insistiendo terca como una mula, ¡¿Qué sabe Italia sobre el amor? ¡Su único amor la dejó llorando al irse! Y ahora dice haberse enamorado de la maldita bastarda alemana ¿Qué sabía ella? ¡Nada!

Y ahora se encontraban solas… La prusiana mirándola de reojo y poniéndola nerviosa, la italiana con un jodido nudo en el estómago ¡¿Por qué mierda no podía mirar en otra dirección? Se vio obligada a concentrarse en los papeles sobre la mesa (La lista de razones para que Prusia volviera a ser un país) pues sentía que si seguía pensando en Julchen el corazón se le iba a salir.

—Romana…—Le llamó haciendo que un ligero escalofrío la recorriera y obligando a la castaña a mirarla, pero los ojos color miel se fueron de forma casi automática hasta los labios de la albina—Tengo algo importante que decirte…

La sureña enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello al notar el "inocente" acto de la mayor al lamerse los labios por el ligero nerviosismo (Nerviosismo que era muy awesome para asumir) esos labios se veían tan apetecibles y… ¿Y qué carajos pensaba?

—No tengo todo el jodido día…—Gruñó entre dientes dejando el documento sobre la mesa para llevarse una mano a la chaqueta militar para desabrochar un par de botones, le estaba entrando un calor…

—Yo…—La prusiana quedó embobada ante el acto pero logró recomponerse a tiempo, sonrió altaneramente como hacía siempre y decidió que era momento—Kesese~ Eres muy afortunada, la awesome yo ha decidido que tú serás mi compañera.

— ¿Compañera en qué? —Se levantó de su lugar frunciendo el ceño y con los brazos en jarra, acercándose despacio donde la mayor.

—Eres un poco lenta en esto Lovi~—Imitó el apodo cursi que siempre le decía España logrando que la sureña se viera más enojada—Entonces…—Se acercó dejando sus bocas a unos cuantos milímetros—Te lo enseñaré…—Por fin acortó la distancia que la torturaba dejando que sus labios se deleitaran con los contrarios, poniendo las manos en la cintura de la menor queriendo disfrutar el momento por lo menos hasta recibir el inminente rechazo.

Lovina no podía pensar, su cerebro tardaba demasiado en procesar todo lo que ocurría, incluso sus brazos demoraban en apartar el cuerpo de la albina, pero… Mejor tarde que nunca ¿No?

— ¡¿Q–Qué mierda acabas de hacer? —Chilló completamente sofocada por el calor en su cara.

—Besarte—Respondió sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros pero sin soltar en ningún momento la estrecha cintura de la italiana, disfrutando de la delicia frente a sus ojos rojizos.

Roma se quedó estática, sintiendo las lágrimas formándose en sus orbes color miel, pero limpiándolas con su manga sin cuidado alguno irritando un poco su piel, sentía demasiadas emociones inundar su cuerpo y eso le dolía un poco, le molestaba demasiado no saber lo que ocurría consigo misma, pero lo que más le enojaba era mostrarse tan débil ante Prusia.

— ¡Oye! Es normal que estés feliz de que alguien tan awesome como yo te besara pero no llores por eso—La prusiana estaba preocupada pero no pensaba demostrarlo.

—Cállate maldita sea…—Bajó la mirada, no quería mostrarse tan patética, nunca le había gustado dar lástima—Es que yo… No sé lo que pasa conmigo, no sé lo que siento, no sé… No sé por qué… No sé por qué mi corazón late así cuando estoy contigo… No sé si es amor…—Susurró muy bajito, no quería que la mayor la escuchara, pero era demasiado tarde.

—No sé lo que sientes…—Sonrió la prusiana acercándose al rostro de la menor de forma que sus alientos se entremezclaran—Y por tanto no sé si es amor… Pero—Le dio un corto beso en los labios— ¿Me darías la oportunidad de averiguarlo?

—Yo…—La italiana no sabía que decir, así que simplemente cortó la distancia y procedió a besar a Prusia con gusto—Solo será una oportunidad—Frunció levemente el ceño cuando el beso acabó.

—Más que suficiente para la grandiosa yo—Sonrió socarronamente volviendo a probar los labios a los que comenzaba a volverse adicta, era el momento perfecto, nada podría arruinarlo…

— ¡Prusia! ¡Roma! —Bueno… Nada excepto una española loca que pronto la asesinaría, no sabía si disfrutar sus últimos segundos de vida o salir corriendo para salvar su awesome trasero…

–**Fin–**

**(*) Me dijeron que este es el nombre Nyo de Prusia.**

**(**) Che palle: Que fastidio.**

**(***) Sorella: Hermana.**

Amo esta parejita xDD necesita más amour~!


End file.
